Penelope Falls In Love
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Penelope gives Pepe amnesia and it's Christmas time. Can she get him to remember her? Who is she falling in love with?


Penelope Pussycat was at her home in Mew Orleans, waiting for Christmas to arrive in 2 weeks, and her doors and windows were bolted and locked. Why? To protect herself from Pepe Le Pew, of course. Ever since the first time he mistook her for a female skunk, he's been chasing her ever since and won't take no for an answer. They first met in France a year ago when she accidentally was supposed to remove him from a perfume store and a bottle of white hair dye accidentally fell on her and causing a large white strip down her back. Ever since, he wouldn't leave her alone. She tried to escape by coming to Mew Orleans in America on a ship, but Pepe followed her. Now, Penelope is sitting on her couch watching TV, when she heard a ring at her door.

"Coming!" she called out.

She peered through the peephole and saw Pepe at the door.

"Oh, no. You're not coming into my house! Leave me alone!" she cried out.

"Ok. As you wish." He said with his French accent.

"Phew. He's gone. Back to TV." She said without knowing Pepe had sneaked through a window she forgot to lock in her bedroom. She continued to watch TV when she heard his voice cry her name out.

"Oh, no. He's in here!" she thought to herself.

She remembered there was a tazor in the cabinet drawers. She went to the kitchen and picked it up from the drawer and headed where Pepe was.

"Oh, Penelope, where are you, mademoiselle?" he called out, walking down the hallway.

"Over here in the kitchen." She cried out.

He walked into the kitchen full of love and hope, and the next thing he knew, he was tazored and fell to the floor, causing him to hit his head. Penelope waited a moment and saw he was not waking up.

"What have I done?!" she said, panicking. Then an idea came to mind. "I'll put him on the couch and call Doctor Tanner."

She placed him on the couch, resting his head on a pillow and putting a lavender blanket on top of him. She picked up the phone and called Doctor Tanner, who came a moment later.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked Dr. Tanner.

"I accidentally tazored him and now he won't wake up!" she screamed.

"Clam down. I'll look him over and tell you how he is an about an hour." Dr. Tanner said while telling her to wait in a different room.

She waited for what seemed like forever when she heard an "All finished." From Dr. Tanner.

"Will he be alright?" Penelope asked.

"He needs to stay here and rest for two days. He can't move too much or he'll be in horrible pain. He had a large bump on his head and after examination, I came to the point where he will have amnesia." Dr. Tanner replied.

"Amnesia!" she screamed.

"He won't remember anything. You'll have to re-jog his memory in order to get him back to the way he was." Dr. Tanner said. "Good day."

Dr. Tanner left and left Penelope alone with Pepe.

"I just wanted to shock him, not hurt him!" said Penelope, almost about to burst into tears when she heard the couch rumbled. Pepe was waking up!

"Hello miss, can you tell me who you are and who am I?" he asked.

"Your name is Pepe Le Pew and I'm Penelope Pussycat." She responded.

"Oh, yes. I remember my name but I can't remember you." He replied trying to get up when Penelope stopped him.

"You have to rest for the next two days. Doctor's orders." Penelope told him.

"What ever you say, Miss." He replied before lying back down.

An hour later, Penelope's sister, Jeanette, and her boyfriend walked in.

"Sis, why is there a skunk in our house?" Jeanette asked.

"This is the famous Pepe Le Pew and I gave him amnesia by tazoring him so I'm going to nurse him back to health." Penelope answered.

"He has no memory of you? Interesting. I would have you would be the first thing he remembered." Jeanette replied.

"He'll be staying here on the couch for the next two days."

"Ok, but don't you leave him alone for a moment! Got it?"

"Yes, sis. I got it."

"Good. Brandon, why don't we go to my room and have some fun?" Jeanette asked her boyfriend. He shook his head yes and soon they were gone. Penelope grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and put it on Pepe's bump. It was pretty swollen.

Penelope cared for him over the next two days. On the second evening, Dr. Tanner came by and looked him over and said he could walk around again with Penelope to try to get his memory back. Penelope woke up the next morning in the armchair she had been watching TV with Pepe. He was still asleep when his eyes fluttered opened.

"Hello, mademoiselle. Are we going to explore the city today?" he asked.

"Yeah. We need to get your memory back and soon." Penelope told him.

She was about to open the front door when Pepe stopped her.

"A gentleman should open a door for a lady, not the lady do it herself." He said.

"Thank you." She said as he closed the door behind them.

Penelope showed him Mew Orleans where everything started coming back to him. His childhood, France, and coming to America on a ship. But he could not remember Penelope at all. The day was coming to an end when Penelope began to speak.

"So your childhood wasn't the best, huh?" she asked him.

"No. I was always picked on because I was a teacher's pet to any of my female skunk teachers." Said Pepe. "My mom died when I was only 2, so I don't remember her well."

"I'm sorry about your childhood. How did you become such a romantic?" Penelope asked.

"When I was 14, I had a crush on a female skunk named Eleanor and somehow I could just keep charming her. I also wouldn't take no for an answer." He replied.

"So, you were born with it?" she asked.

"Oui. My father was the same way, expect I just used a lot more then he did." He responded.

They arrived at Pepe's house and said their goodbyes to each other.

"Will we do some sightseeing tomorrow, Penelope?" Pepe asked.

"Of course! Good bye." She said as they both waved goodbye for the night.

Penelope sat in her room in the dark that night, thinking about what had all happened.

"I never knew what a life he had. No mother in your childhood, your father gone most of the time, stepmother who only feeds you and tells you to get lost, and some much more. This was why he chased after me all this time. He wanted to start a new life with love and have a family of his own to forget his childhood. He won't take no for an answer because he'll do anything to get a girl to like him as much as he likes them." She thought to herself.

She walked over to her window and saw a full moon and saw it was a very bright white that reminded her of Pepe's part white fur.

"And… I think I'm falling in love with him. I wish he could remember me so I could tell him how I feel…" she thought before she started to cry.

Four days passed and Pepe could still not remember Penelope. She was starting to think he would never remember who she was and how he tried to get her heart so many times. She was back in her bedroom, sitting in the dark, and looking up at the moon.

"Why can't he remember me? I've been so nice to him. Maybe cause of the things I've done to him, his memory wants to keep me out!" Penelope cried out before suddenly her eyes formed tears that went down her cheeks.

She looked out her window and noticed a shooting star.

"I wish Pepe could remember me so I could love him liked he loved me." She said as the star faded away. Penelope was still crying to herself. "I just have to understand that he might never remember me. My heart will have to go on without you. I need to rest and think of how much fun the party is going to be."

She finally got into bed and fell asleep with tears still in her eyes.

That night, there was a Christmas party at Penelope's Aunt's House and she invited Pepe to join her that evening. She went to his house wearing a light blue dress with cotton fluff lining. She knocked on the door when Pepe came out wearing a white tuxedo.

"That's suit looks wonderful on you." Penelope commented.

"Your dress is also beautiful as well." He commented back.

"Thank you. Shall we go to the party now?" she asked.

"Oui." He replied.

They arrived at the party seeing everyone wearing fancy clothing like the two of them were. Penelope went out back to find her Grandma and Grandpa talking to her aunt.

"Penelope! What a beautiful dress!" Her Grandma exclaimed.

"Thanks, Grandma. I want you to meet my friend, Pepe Le Pew." Penelope said, pointing to Pepe.

"Nice to meet you, Pepe." Her Grandpa said.

"Nice to meet you, monsieur." Pepe said, shaking hands.

Penelope introduced Pepe to everyone and soon the party was becoming more fun by the minute.

"This party is awesome! There's even dancing!" she said before a thought struck her.

"If Pepe could remember me, we could have many dances together." She thought.

"Penelope?" Pepe said, as he was right next to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you wanna dance?" Pepe asked her.

"Sure." Said Penelope.

They walked into the grass where they started to dance. They danced to Christmas Song, Jingle Bell Rock, and Santa Claus is Coming To Town. But then the next song played was not a Christmas song; it was My Heart Will Go On.

Her family knew about Pepe's amnesia and how he used to chase her all over. But her Grandma could see she loved him and knew she wanted him to remember him. Penelope began to mouth the words and before she knew it, her eyes were tearing up.

"Penelope, are you okay?" Pepe asked, noticing her tears.

"Oh sorry, this song always just gets to me." She replied.

"Would you like to go inside to feel better?" he asked.

"Please." She said before being led to a couch to cool down.

Penelope noticed mistletoe hanging in the middle of the room. Only if she could get him there, so she could tell him that she loved him and could kiss him once, she would be happy for life.

"I can't tell him I love you. I'm not that strong." She thought to herself.

They both sat on the couch where Penelope finally stopped her tears.

"Would you like to do anything since you're not sad anymore?" he asked.

Her mind yelled at her, "Tell him and if he hates you, you still know you did the right thing."

"I need to tell you something. Come with me." Penelope said, leading him under the mistletoe, which he had not noticed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do." She said.

"I won't. What is it?" he asked.

"Pepe, I love you." She said before grabbing both his arms and kissing him.

Suddenly Pepe's memory finally remembered her. All the times he had tried to get and whoo her. All the times she ran and he caught her. She released her hands from his arms and pulled her lips away from his. She was about to change her direction when two arms went around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Penelope was shocked at what was happening. Pepe was kissing her like he had every time he caught her for a short period of time, but something felt different. He kept pulling her into his arms and wouldn't let go!

"Does he remember me?" she thought to herself. "Only one way to find out."

She tried to release herself from his grip but he just kept holding on to her, making sure she couldn't escape.

"Yep, that's him. He finally remembers me! Wishes can come true!" she thought. "One more test just to prove that he remembers me. I need him to let me go."

Pepe finally released her where she started to head towards the grass in the front yard. She was about to open the door when someone grabbed her, dipped her, and started kissing her all over her face.

"Where are you going, my Christmas kitty? Are you playing hard to get?" Pepe asked her.

"You're back to normal!" she shouted before hugging him.

"Thanks to you, my Christmas Kitty." He said, before letting her go outside. Something amazing was happening outside. It was snowing! There wasn't supposed to be any snow until late next week. Maybe she was getting an early Christmas present this year. She stood there for a moment amazed at the sight of the snow when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Pepe and he had something behind his back. He pulled the object from behind his back and it was mistletoe tied to a stick! He put it in front of Penelope's face.

"You know what they say when you're under a mistletoe. Kiss them!" he said before he started to kiss Penelope. She actually enjoyed it because it was a perfect evening. She was kissing the only one she loved and it was snowing tonight just at the right rate. Almost if someone heard her wish and turned into something more magical. Little did Penelope know, everyone had seen them happily kiss. She heard cheers from the house and noticed everyone saw.

"I do want you all for myself, but your family needed to know we are in love!" Pepe replied.

Penelope blushed at the fact that everyone had seen Pepe kiss her and she finally got here love back. Then she started to cry.

"What's wrong, Cherie?" he asked Penelope, hugging her to make her feel better.

"Sorry. Just emotional over what just happened." She responded.

"Like you saying you love me?" he asked.

"You remember that?" she said, shocked.

"How could I forget it? Now I finally have gotten you, Cherie!" he said before he started to kiss her again.

Penelope blushed to the fact that he was right. He had, after years of chasing her, finally won her heart. He finally stopped kissing her to ask her a question.

"Do you want to have lunch together, Cherie?" he asked her.

"Oui." She said playfully.

That night, he escorted her home until they reached the front door.

"Until we meet again, Cherie. Departing is such sweet sorrow." He said.

She was about to enter her house when Pepe surprised her by grabbing her waist and started to kiss her all over her face.

"I do appreciate how much you love me but I need rest, like you need to." She said, as she smelled the air, which had Pepe's scent in it. She made a disgusted face. "I love you but not your odor."

"I shall see you tomorrow at this spot at 11am, mon Cherie. Au revior." He said before walking into the night.

Penelope walked into her bedroom when she noticed a note on her dresser. It was a love note from You-Know-Who.

Your fur is like onyx gems and diamonds

_Your eyes like an endless ocean_

_Your heart is full of love for me_

And mine for you, Cherie!

"That's so sweet." She said.

"Is it not?" Pepe said from behind her.

"I thought you went home. I watched you!" she said.

"I was when I thought how lonely you were without me." He said.

"Please go home. I'm tried. Please." She said, using puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright. I'll let you dream of us and our future together." He said as he actually left this time.

She went to bed that night and saw one bright star shining brighter than any others in the sky.

"Thank you for giving me my love back. I never knew what love felt like before." She whispered.

The next morning she woke up around 9am. She was excited and nervous about her date. What if he didn't like her? What if he had to cancel? Will he like her dress? She knew he would never cancel on her, only if something important came up. Penelope got dressed into the outfit she was going to wear on their date. She wore a red T-shirt with blue jeans. He told her that it wasn't anything fancy even though he wanted to be! She turned on her Ipod and put into the speaker system, which it started to play Beauty and the Beast.

What felt like a half-hour turned into almost two hours. She looked at the clock and saw it was 10 seconds to 11.

"He'll be here any minute now." She thought.

The clock chimed at the same time the doorbell rang. She looked through the peephole and saw Pepe holding some roses protected by a light veil.

"He wasn't kidding by meeting him here at 11." She thought to herself.

Penelope opened the door and Pepe rushed in and kissing her.

"Hello, Mon Cherie. Would you like to go down or stay here?" he asked.

"Let's go, I can't stay in this house forever!" she joked.

Pepe walked her over to his place where the table had been prepared for their date. It was covered by a single white tablecloth and on top was two covered meals sitting next to each other and two empty glasses with a bottle of wine sitting across from them. Pepe opened up a chair for her offering for her to sit down. She accepted his offer as he pushed her in.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble." Penelope said.

"It was no trouble at. Just giving you the best, cherie." He said before sitting right next to her.

He removed the sliver lid covering their meals revealing Heavenly Snapper, a meal of fish for two.

She took a bite and was shocked of how delicious it was. She never knew he could cook this well as he could dance as well.

"This is very delicious. I never knew were a good chef." Penelope commented.

"I've always been able to cook." He replied.

They finished their lunch when Penelope started to feel sleepy. Pepe noticed her eyes were drooping.

"Are you tried, my kitty?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so. Up till 3am because I was excited about our date." She replied.

"You can rest on my couch if you would like, Mon Cherie." He told her.

She nodded her head yes and he took her to his couch where a pillow and blanket were lying next to each other like if they were in love. Penelope lied her head down while Pepe unrolled the blanket and put on top of her. She suddenly smelt something coming from the blanker. It was lavender, her favorite scent. She fell asleep within 10 minutes while Pepe sat in an armchair and watched her dream away. She was asleep for 2 ½ hours while Pepe had fallen asleep by watching her sleep. She opened her eyes, stood up, and noticed Pepe asleep. He was also mumbling something, which she could just make out.

"I love you, Cherie." He said in his sleep. She wondered what he was dreaming about. Maybe it was about him and her being married and having a life together. Who knows? She gently shook him and he immediately grabbed her into his arms, which scared her at the moment. He had been awake the whole time but wanted to make her think he was asleep so she would come and wake him up, thus grabbing her.

"Good afternoon. Did you sleep well even if in my presence?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the lunch date." She said, giving him a light kiss.

"It was nothing at. Would you accompany me to dinner tonight if you had no other plans?" he asked her.

"Of course. I would love to join you for dinner. Dinners are always more romantic." She replied.

"Of course, cherie! You should wear something nice since this a nice resturant I'm taking you too." He told her.

"Like formal as in fancy dresses?" she asked.

"Oui." He answered.

"Ok. I need to go and get ready, if you don't mind me leaving you for a couple hours." She said.

"Departing is sweet sorrow, but seeing you again will make me forget about it." He said before kissing her and walked her home.

She was finally home when she went to her room and looked at her dresses. Which one would be perfect for this date? Then she noticed her favorite white dress hanging in the corner. She wore it to a party two months ago and had one of the best evenings of her life. It always happened when she wore the dress. She picked than one out and tried it on to make sure it still could fit on her. It was still just as comfortable as usual. She went to her jewelry box looking for her favorite ruby necklace. Yes, the ruby was real. She got it for her 20th birthday from her grandmother. She put it around her neck and noticed the outfit was just perfect. She couldn't take it off because it was too cute, and soon it was almost 7pm. She was brushing her fur to make sure it didn't look like a bird's nest. As if on que, the doorbell and clock rang at the same time. Jeanette answered the door.

"Hello Jeanette. Is Penelope here?" Pepe answered.

"Yeah, she's still brushing herself. She'll be out in a moment. Come in." Jeanette said moving her hand in come in position. Pepe sat himself on the same couch where Penelope had cared for him when he had amnesia.

Jeanette went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Your date is here, sis." Jeanette said.

"I know. I'm coming out now." Penelope replied as she came out with her fur now shiny and soft.

"Wow, sis. You look beautiful. I know your boyfriend gonna like you in that outfit." Jeanette said.

"I know he will. After all, this is my favorite outfit." Penelope exclaimed.

"Let's give you an entrance since you used to do it for me." Jeanette said, stopping Penelope in the hallway where Pepe couldn't see them.

Jeanette stood in front of her sister as they both walked out into the living room where Penelope was still behind her sister.

"May I present to you, Penelope Pussycat." Jeanette said before revealing Penelope from behind her.

Pepe was impressed on how beautiful Penelope looked. The white dress for some reason made her eyes look a bit bigger while the necklace made her look sweet like a young child. He said nothing to her as he took her by the arm and walked her over to a fancy restaurant called Le Orangerie. It was a fancy French restaurant that also had dancing in a large room next door that played this time of year Christmas and as always, romantic songs.

"This restaurant is so beautiful!" said Penelope, noticing a small fountain with an angel baby on top.

Pepe finally spoke after being quiet the whole time. "As are you, Cherie."

Penelope blushed at the comment as the headwaiter took them to a table. This was the hardest restaurant to get a reservation but Pepe somehow got one. It also was the most expensive. Penelope looked at the menu and saw an ounce of caviar was 110 dollars. She decided on the Le St Pierre, which was a grilled fillet and veggies. Pepe got the same thing. It's almost if they were on the same wave link.

The meal arrived and it arranged in a beautiful way. The fillet took one half and the veggies the other and the fillet was covered a special sauce. She took a bite of the fillet and noticed it was rich in flavor.

They soon finished their meals as their waiter came by.

"Would you like any desserts?" he asked.

Penelope shook her head no as Pepe said, "A La Pomme, si vous plait."

The waiter left as Penelope said something.

"I guess you are hungry tonight like I was." Penelope said referring to that the fillet was a bit on the large side.

The waiter came back with an apple tart which was covered with ice cream and whipped cream. It also came two spoons. Penelope licked her lips at sight because it looked so sweet. Pepe took a bite out of it and had a smile on his face meaning it was good.

"I got this for me and you, cherie." He told her. "Have some. It's delicious."

Penelope grabbed the other spon and scooped a little of everything into her spoon and placed it in her mouth. He was right. It was delicious! They finished the dessert as the waiter came with the check. It was 93 dollars. Pepe paid and escorted her to the front doors.

"Would you like to dance tonight?" he asked.

"Oui!" she exclaimed.

He took her where there was other couples wearing outfits like they were and dancing to Jingle Bell Rock. You could also make requests for certain songs as long as the place had them. Pepe told Peneloe to wait a moment as he went to request a song. He came back and asked her to dance with him. She accepted.

The danced to the next song which was Baby, It's Cold Outside. The next song was the one Pepe requested, Beauty and The Beast. This song just described them in so many ways. He was a beast chasing a beauty like her. Penelope started to purr lightly because she was so happy about this wonderful night. They both danced until midnight when Penelope said she was feeling exhausted after dancing 3 ½ hours staright. He took her home and wished her a good night.

The next morning Penelope decided to go get Pepe a gift for Christmas. He did tell her he did enjoy writing poems and making her happy. She decided to get him a special encraved pen saying I will always love you and a notebook to go along with it. She went to Macy's where they did this service for 75 dollars. The pen alone would cost another 25 dollars because it had real sliver in it. While she waited for that to get done, she went and looked at the notebooks they had. She wanted something nice but not make her lose all her money. She noticed a hard cover notebook saying "Love is Eternal" written in gold with was sirrounded by small hearts. It was 10 dollars and the only one Penelope thought he would like. She bought it and the pen and got it giftwrapped since she wasn't good at it. After that was done, she headed home with Pepe's Christmas present.

Time flew by and soon it was Christmas Eve and Penelope was sitting at home eating Christmas cookies and her favorite Christmas since she was a kid, "Olive, The Other Reindeer." Soon the movie was over and Penelope noticed it was past 11 and she was feeling tried. She hoped that Pepe would like her gift. He was coming over tomorrow to join her and her family for Christmas and then New Year's Eve. Penelope climbed into bed as the snow fell from the sky. She hoped the snow would countine through tomorrow night so she could have a White Christmas. She got into bed and somehow fell asleep very fast.

The next morning around 6am, Jeanette woke up and headed to the living room where the presents were waiting. She grabbed a cookie from the jar and had a glass of milk. At 7am, the doorbell rang while Penelope was still asleep. Jeanette got up and answered the door. It was Pepe and he was holding two boxes, one big and the other small. Jeanette had also gotten Pepe something as he did the same.

"Penelope is still asleep." Jeanette told him.

"May I wake her up?" he asked.

"Go ahead. That would might be a good Christmas surprise. Just knock though and if she says nothing, go ahead and enter." Jeanette said as Pepe left for Penelope's room and knocked on the doot. There was no answer. He entered and saw she was asleep and facing him. He kissed her lightly on the cheek which caused her to wake up. Penelope opened her eyes and noticed he was standing before her. She sprang out of bed and hugged him. They both went downstairs where Jeanette was waiting.

"Shall we start opening presents now?" Jeanette asked.

"Oui." Penelope said.

Jeanette headed the two of them each a gift. Jeanette gave her sister a ruby braclet that went with her necklace and Pepe a hardcover notebook which was black and white checkers.

"Penelope, what about your gift?" Jeanette asked.

"They right here." She said, handing Pepe and Jeanette a present.

Jeanette got a heart shaped locket with the words :Friends Forever: engraved on the back.

Pepe loved his gift. "Thank so much, cherie. Now for mine."

He gave Jeanette a sliver braclet and Penelope waited for her sister to stop admiring the braclet so she could open her's. Pepe handed Penelope a small box that had Christmas Tree wrapping on it. She removed it and noticed it was the small black box that usually jewelerly came it. She opened the box and was breath taken. It was a heart shapped ruby necklace with a sliver chain. She then noticed something engraved on the back. It said "I'll love you always, cherie." Penelope almost had tears in her eyes but luckily none came.

Now it was Janary 5th and Pepe had to leave for a month he wanted to become an author and there was course he wanted to take which he went to class everyday for the next month. It started on the 11th. Penelope was happy for him that he was achieving his dreams but was sad that he had to leave her. Soon it was the day he had to leave. He was taking an airplane there and Penelope came with her sister to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you while you're gone." Penelope said.

"I'll call you so don't worry, cherie." He said as he left for his flight.

Jeanette drove them home as Penelope looked out the window.

"He'll be back before you know it, sis. Remember when Brandon left for a month?" she asked.

"Yeah, you were sad that he had to leave." Penelope answered.

"You told me he would be back before I knew it and was missing me as much as I missed him." Jeanette said.

This made Penelope feel better. They drove home and soon time flew by. Pepe would be coming home that Sunday. It was Friday when Jeanette's cell rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Jeanette, is that you?" It was Pepe.

"Yeah, anything you need?" she asked.

"I'm coming early. I'm on the plane right now and wanted to surprise Penelope." He said.

Jeanette went to her room to make sure Penelope couldn't hear her.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"We could have dinner together with you and your boyfriend." He told her.

"How are you gonna surprise her?" she asked.

"I could come serveal minutes after you and maybe give some type of singal so you could bring Penelope to me." He explained.

"That sounds like a good idea. Where did you want to go again?" she asked.

"Souplantation." He said.

"That;s a perfect place to surprise her!" Jeanette said. "When do you land?"

"Five o clock." He said

"How about we come in at 7 and you maybe 10 minutes later?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Then it's offical?"

"Oui."

They hung up and Jeanette began to put the plan into action. Jeanette invited her boyfriend and told him what was happening. He said he loves when people get surprised and would come. Jeanette went out into the living room where Penelope was.

"Hey sis, wanna go out tonight?" she asked.

"Where?" Penelope asked.

"I got a call from someone saying they wanted to meet us at Souplantation for dinner. I'm bringing Brandon along, too."

"I guess so. I've been in the house a lot since Pepe left. At least he'll be here on Sunday."

"I know it's hard waiting. But tonight, I'm sure you'll have a great time."

Penelope grabbed a blue shirt and some jeans and headed out the door with her sister and boyfriend. They arrived there just 5 to 7. They went inside, grabbed their food, and Brandon paid since he just wanted to be nice. Jeanette kept watching the entrance for Pepe to arrive while Brandon kept Penelope distarcted by telling all sorts of things he knew about rubies. Penelope noticed her sister looking at the front door.

"Sis?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah?" Jeanette sai, still watching the front door.

"Are you waiting fir them to arrive?" Penelope said.

"Yup." Replied Jeanette.

Soon Pepe entered and gave Jeanette a wave when he saw here.

"Hey sis." Jeanette said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have a surprise for you up near where the bread and pasta is and need you to close your eyes." Jeanette said.

"Sure. I love surprises except the bad kind." Penelope said closing her eyes as Jeanette grabbed both of Penelope's arms and led her to a side of the bread bar where no one was at as Pepe passed them for a moment to set the food down and came back to stand a couple of feet behind Penelope.

"You can open your eyes now." Jeanette said as Penelope opened her eyes and saw nothing.

"What am I looking for?" she asked.

"Turn around." Said Jeanette twriling her fingers in a circle.

Penelope turned around and saw Pepe right behind her. She lunged towardsg him and hugged him. She almost was about to cry with joy but kept herself contained. She was so happy he was home ealier than Sunday. They had a wonderful dinner that night and Penelope went to bed happy that night.


End file.
